


Secrets et Révélation

by AngelLyslion



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Female Danny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Kwan, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter & Danny Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Secrets et Révélation

Danny marche dans les rues, sans but dans sa ville natale, Amity Park. Ses parents avaient découvert son secret, il l'avaient chasser et renier. Il se rappelait encore des mots que ces parents lui ont lancé au visage.

Danny venait de battre une fois de plus le fantôme des boîtes. Et il était prêt à le renvoyé dans la zone fantôme. Au moment où il allait revenir à sa forme humaine, ses parents arrivaient dans le laboratoire. 

« Maman ! Papa ! Je peux tout vous expliquer !   
\- Nous explique quoi sale fantôme ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Dis-nous où est notre fils ? Demande Maddie en pointant une arme contre Danny qui était à ce mom sous sa forme fantôme. Il reprenait sa forme humaine.   
\- Je vous jure que c'est moi ! Je suis Danny !   
\- Notre fils 'e sera jamais un fantôme ! Cria à son tour Jack.   
\- Mais...   
\- Pars loin d'ici fantôme et nous n'avons jamais eu de fils. Et encore moins un monstre comme enfant. Poursuivit Maddie. Danny se transforma une nouvelle fois en fantôme, les larmes aux yeux et quitta sa maison le cœur lourd. Ses propres parents l'avait renier. 

Par la suite, il s'était rendu chez Sam. Il supprit ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser. La paire commençait à ce déshabiller. 

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire Sam ?   
\- Oui Tucker, j'en suis certaine !   
\- Bien et pour Danny ?   
\- Pour ce monstre, nous ne lui diront rien ! S'il venait à le savoir, il deviendrait comme Vlad ! 

Se sentant trahi, une nouvelle fois par les personnes qu'il aimait et blessé par les propos de son ex meilleure amie. Il retourna dans sa tête mille fois la phrase, il deviendrait comme Vlad, s'il venait à le savoir. Jamais de sa vie, il deviendrait comme lui, jamais. Il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Il décida d'errer dans les rues et c'était comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, seul, trempé jusqu'au os tard dans les rues de sa ville. Et ses larmes qui coulent librement sur son visage se mélange à la pluie. 

Il s'assit au bord de la fontaine où réside Désirée.

\- Je souhaite que ma vie soit comme avant murmure le garçon avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience dû à l'épuisement mentale.   
Ce qui ne sais pas c'est que Désirée l'a entendu est réalisé son souhait. 

Danny se réveille dans un lit confortable et moelleux. 

\- Bonjour little princess, lui sourit Vlad.   
\- Vl-lad ?  
\- Oui little princess?  
\- Que c'est-il passé ?  
\- Nous ne savons pas, juste que Désirée t'as trouvé et réalisé ton souhait que tout redevienne comme avant.   
\- Pourquoi je suis ici et pas dans ton laboratoire ?   
\- C'est une histoire pour une autre fois mais ton souhait a révélé qui tu es vraiment et cette personne est très importante pour la zone fantôme. Rendors toi, tu as encore besoin de sommeil. 

Après ses mots Danny se rendort l'esprit confus. 

Vlad Plasmius ou plus connu sous le Vlad Master quitte la chambre de l'enfant, ferme la porte doucement et descend rejoindre, les fantômes qui l'attendent dans son salon. 

\- Comment va-t-elle, demande Désiré . Vlad soupire, redoutant cette question.   
\- Elle pourrait aller mieux. En me voyant, elle n'a pas fait de crise, ni des battue ou n'a essayé de fuir. Je considère comme un bon point. Mais d'un autre côté je pense qu'elle est perdue avec ce qui lui est arrivée même si j'ai envie de savoir ce qui l'a mit dans cet état.   
\- Comme nous tous ! Déclare le chevalier de l'horreur. Dans un premier temps, faut qu'elle nous fasse confiance   
\- Ça va me manquer de ne plus le chasser, se plain Skulker.   
\- Elle lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Nocturne peux-tu veiller sur son sommeil. Demande Vlad.

Le grand fantôme hoche de la tête et s'envole en direction de la chambre de Daniela.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'adolescente se réveille et Vlad est une nouvelle fois à ces côtés avec un plateau repas. 

\- Bonjour Daniela, comment vas-tu ?   
\- Bonjour à toi Vlad, plutôt bien.   
\- Tu me surprend, j'aurais été persuadé que tu serais enfuie à la première occasion !   
\- Une des raisons qui me pousse à rester est que tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter pour l'instant. Et une autre raison est que même si mes souvenirs sont flous quand les Fenton m'ont kidnappé, tu as été celui qui m'a élevé donc j'ai un minimum confiance en toi. Et si tu voulais me tué, je ne serai pas ici mais dans ton laboratoire à subir je ne sais quelle expérience.   
\- Tu te souviens de ça ?   
\- Comme je te l'ai dis tout reste flou mais la seule chose que je suis sûre c'est que les Fenton m'ont kidnappé et donné des hormones pour que je ressemble à un garçon. 

Le ventre de Danny grogne pour faire connaître sa présence. La fille rougit d'embara et Vlad se moque gentiment d'elle.   
Il lui donne le plateau repas et elle le remercie d'un regard. Durant qu'elle mange, les deux halfa continuent d'échanger tout en évitant le sujet "Amity Park" au grand soulagement de l'adolescente.   
Une fois le plateau fini, Vlad le dépose sur le bureau. 

\- Pour les cours tu veux faire comment ?   
\- Je voudrais bien retourner à Casper mais pour ce faire j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité car sinon les fenton et mes ex amis devineront que c'est moi. Même s'ils sont idiots, il feront directement le lien avec moi. C'est pour cela il faut que Daniel et Ellie, mon nouveau prénom pour le public, se rencontre au moins une fois et comme ceci Daniel Fenton peut disparaître et nous n'aurons plus besoin de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un le cherche ! Il faut juste trouver Amoroho.


End file.
